The Children Of Prophecy
by Rei Rider
Summary: Danny Phantom and Ron Stoppable have grown too powerful for their universe to hold so as a means to maintain balance they have been cast out of their universes and thrust into the DC universe which was originally the Narutoverse. They are received by an immortal Naruto as their new brother and helps them deal with being eight years old again and their nemeses crossing over.
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer**__; I do not own Danny Phantom, Kim Possible, Naruto, Tekken or Teen Titans. They are owned by their respective authors but this plot is MINE my PRESCIOUS. Hehehehe._

_**THE CHILDREN OF PROPHECY**_

_**CHAPTER 1; PHANTOM**_

_**DANNY POV**_

_It has been two years since the so called disasteroid incident and the reveal of my secret identity. Sam and I have dated for a year but things just didn't work out. Everyone was surprised when we told them that we broke up since they all thought we made a good couple well almost everyone Sam's parents thought it was freaky while Paullina had been happy to hear we broke up and started trying to seduce me every chance she got. Anyway things have quieted down since two years ago. I am now heading towards Clockwork's tower after remembering that I would be needed to day (Clockwork slipped me a note after the disasteroid passed telling me to meet him today the 13th of September 2013 for an emergency)._

_As I arrive Clockwork opens the door and greets me after letting me in. "So Clockwork what's the big emergency did someone set Pariah Dark free again I can go to his castle and lock him up again after al he is just a level 45 haven't had much of a challenge since I reached level 47 though I still don't understand why a level 50 ghost such as yourself doesn't do this on his own?" I ask._

"_It is not a question of power but responsibility my responsibility s to make sure everything in the time stream goes accordingly as your responsibility is to protect the human and ghost zone from destroying each other and as for the emergency HE will be escaping in two days and that will mark the end of your job as the protector of both zones as prophecy goes and you shall disappear from the face of the earth never to return again." Clockwork replied. _

"_Okay so HE is going to escape in two days got it." It took me a while to take in what Clockwork and I just said but afterwards I said "WHAT THE HELL DID YOU JUST SAY DAN IS ESCAPING IN TWO DAYS AND YOU'RE TELLING ME THIS NOW!"_

_Clockworks reply was "I am telling you this now so as not to disrupt the time stream and I'm surprised you didn't ask about the prophecy in your little tantrum and yes, Dan is gong to escape in two days but worry not your friends and family will be safe due to the battle happening in the ghost zone and as for who is going to keep our zones safe your apprentice will do a splendid job after all she does have your DNA in her." _

_After he said that my reply was "So am I going to die in that fight with Dan or be crippled to the point of no recovery?" I was no fool I knew that my responsibility and obsession could and would get me killed or crippled but if I don't do it then who would. _

"_You wont die rather both of you would be trapped in a dimensional warp for some time before being deposited in another dimension capable of holding your powers since if either one of you are to stay your powers will destabilize the very fabric of time and space destroying the universe and in simple terms your powers will kill everyone and everything so as a defense mechanism the universe will transport you to another reality I am telling you this in all likelihood so that you say goodbye to your loved ones." Clockwork said with a hint of remorse._

"_Well couldn't you send me back to the day of the portal incident to stop me from getting my powers or something?" I asked in desperation but it was for naught as Clockwork Shook his head in the negative and said. "That is not an option for what happened to you that day was destined to happen it wasn't you who stepped into the portal by coincidence there are no coincidences everything that happens, happens for a reason what happened to you was more of a confirmation of the prophecy. After you arrive in the new dimension your role as the child of prophecy will have been completed at least I hope you don't get into another prophecy."_

"_Knowing my luck I probably will Murphy's law likes messing with me." After that I said my goodbye to Clockwork and left to tell the world of my departure."_

_**Two Days**__ Later_

_Jazz looks at Danny as he is about to get in the portal grabs his wrist and says "You know, you don't have to do this? It doesn't have to end this way?" "For the hundredth time, Yes, I do, who you think is more capable of defeating Dan other than me. I am his beginning and so I shall be his end and I'm not bringing back up coz I already know how it will end."_

"_And how exactly will this final battle of yours end? You've been avoiding this question like the plague now spill it or I'll tie you in ecto-rope, stick you in the Fenton Thermos and go face Dan with mom, dad and Dani and you know I'll do it to I hate being kept out of the loop." Jazz responded._

"…_..sigh….. We are going to tear a hole in space and time dropping us of the face of the Earth...and Ghost Zone. This will send us to an alternate dimension where we are not the strongest beings." Danny said dejectedly. _

"_AND YOU'RE OK WITH THAT…. How is that good for either of us? Who is going to protect us from another ghost invasion or worse another disasteroid? Another thing to worry about is how are you going to survive on your own its not like Clockwork will be dropping of a weekly allowance or something?"_

"_I got everything covered I have been training Dani since the Disasteroid incident just incase something like this happened and I have faith that she will protect everyone with the best of her abilities. As for how I will survive in the other dimension I will start of with a job working at a fast food joint while paying for High school and collage then I will work as a technician for their version of NASA or one of their science based companies after all I got enough experience from working on mom and dads ghost hunting gear not to mention I had memorized the schematics of a quarter of NASA's spaceships before the accident." Danny said with a pride and the last part with a hint of embarrassment._

"_I don't want to lose you!" said Jazz suddenly busting into tears "you are my little brother! Why does it have to be like this, what of Tucker and Sam?"_

"_it is alright and don't worry, Dani is just like me if you will miss being driven crazy she will be there to remind you." Said Danny all cool and collected about all this "and just for old times sake I will take that!" said Danny with a smirk and all o a sudden Jazz's teddy bear was in Danny's hand "Hey GIVE THAT BACK!." Jazz said and all of a sudden they both burst out laughing and then there was the awkward pause._

"_I'll miss you" said Jazz "Me too Jazz here is your teddy" said Danny giving her the teddy bear "no you keep it" said Jazz and with that they share a passionate sibling hug and then….._

"_GOING GHOST!" was what was heard as a white hoop appeared around his waist and later divided into two hoops going in different directions and his form began to change what once was blue skinny jeans became black trousers which are baggy at the bottom with green flames that appeared to be rising from his right leg but stop just below his knee and a white belt with his signature DP symbol in green as a buckle(AN; kinda like Jin from Tekken but you gotta admit it looks awesome), white sneakers replaced his red converse shoes, a white long sleeve muscle shirt with a green DP symbol appeared in place of his short sleeve shirt with a red oval on it, a black zip up sleeveless hoodie which had a white DP symbol on the left chest (AN; its usually unzipped) black hair became glowing white and to finish it all off gauntlets appeared on his arms that started out as black gloves but from the wrist to the elbow was divided with white on the side closest to his body and green on the side pointing away._

"_That new look you've been working on looks good but the teddy bear ruins the whole ensemble." Teased Dani said she had just phased into the room through the ceiling._

"_Ha ha… very funny." Danny said sarcastically. "So how are we going to explain this to mom and dad after they come back from their annual ghost hunters convention?" Dani asked skeptically. (AN; She was adopted by the Fenton's after Phantom Planet)_

"_I left them letters explaining the situation at hand and all of the possible outcomes from this ordeal I did the same for Tucker who went to Comic on in Philadelphia and Sam who is at the annual Goth-a-palooka." Danny replied. "Umm… Danny I hope you don't mind me asking but how have you prepared for the trip." Dani asked._

_Danny reached into his pocket and with drew I silver wallet with the Fenton F symbol and said "I sealed all my stuff and savings in this I call it the Phantom Wallet it has a total of six compartments that when pressed pop up a box the size of a moving box that you store your artifacts and to avoid theft it is keyed to my DNA so it wont open without my thumb print and if it ever goes more than a yard away from me I had incorporated ghost teleportation abilities so it will home into my signature and teleport and latch onto my belt I made one for everyone and a copy of the blueprints are in my bedroom in the shoe box written Phantom there are also information on all known ghosts in the ghost zone for you Dani anyway I gotta go don't wanna be late so…. I guess this is goodbye."_

_Danny then turned around and jumped into the portal never to be seen on the face of the earth again at least in that dimension but who knows life has a funny way of throwing its own spin on things. After a few minutes Danny arrives at his destination the peak of the beginning._

_TO BE CONTINUED…_

_**Flames are welcome as I have a thing for smoores and reviews are highly recommended.**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Disclaimer; **__**I do not own Danny Phantom, Kim Possible, Naruto or Tekken though I wish I did think of that entire mullah.**_

_**THE CHILDREN OF PROPHECY**_

_**CHAPTER 2; EPIC PHANTOM BATTLE**_

_**NARRATOR P.O.V.**_

_A cool wind blows through the peak fluttering the lower part of Danny's hoodie but he paid it no mind as all his attention was on the opposing figure standing at the other end of the peak "Today is the day that I get your pelt and lay it at the foot of my bed." Skulker said as he brandished his machete._

_Danny looked at Skulker raised his left eyebrow and said "I don't have time for this Skulker. I have to fight a bigger threat than you and I have to be a hundred percent just to be close to his level and let me tell you it is guaranteed none of us will be around after this battle so can you tell everyone in the Ghost zone that today is the last day Danny phantom is to ever exist on this plane of existence. So this is my goodbye and don't run Dani into the ground take it easy on her. Today is the last you will ever see of Danny phantom and to be safe no one is to interfere with this fight you can watch from a distance but don't interfere no matter what. That is my final order as regent of the Ghost zone."_

"_It is understood I shall spread the word." Skulker said as he flew away. "I see you want to go down in honorable battle with none of your annoying friends to back you up admirable but foolish but you should know only one of us is going back to Amity Park and it's going to be me. "Dan Phantom said as he landed on the other side of the peak._

"_You're wrong. None of us will ever step foot in Amity Park again this will also be the last time we will ever see the Ghost Zone again. If I am going down today I'm going down fighting." Danny said as he shot a glare at Dan. "As wonderful as that speech is you should know even if you win this fight you will become me, it's your destiny to become me, I am inevitable." Dan said as he got in his fighting stance his left foot forward but not over extended his right hand at the level of his chest and his left hand over his left knee. Hi eyes lay on the form of Danny as if he is studying the movements of a rare and recently discovered animal (think Akuma's stance from street fighter)._

_Danny took a step forward so that they were at arms length of each other and got into his own fighting stance (think Hwoarang stance from Tekken). "I won't become you because I chose to live this life with the joy and pain it brings. So enough talking with our mouths lets talk with our fists." "I COULDN'T AGREE MORE" said Dan and the battle began._

_Danny's fist went straight and collided with Dan's fist sending a massive shockwave that sent ripples all around, Dan delivered a kick but Danny grabbed it turned towards him and flipped coming leg first on Dan's mid section with that Dan fell to the ground but arose with a scissor kick that hit Danny and was knocked back with that Dan went straight to Danny delivering continuous punches and kicks that Danny intercepted causing Dan to step back and fire multiple ghost blasts Danny dodged some then to Dan surprise grabbed one of the blasts super charge it and fire it to him he quickly took flight avoiding the blast and then teleported behind Danny then coming down on him with a hammer fist smashing Danny through the ghostly ground Danny teleported to one side of the peek facing Dan "liked that" said Dan with a smirk "yeah now my turn" said Danny with that he split into three and then all three fired a blast Danny knew Dan would dodge so each of the Danny sped on the other side of the blast such that when Dan dodged the blast he was met a punch from a Danny knocking him back each time angered at this Dan split himself into three to handle each Danny "I knew you would do that" said Danny "WHAT!" said Dan surprised and to that the three Danny uttered the words "hyper ghost slash!" (AN: hyper ghost slash Danny puts hands together forming an X then with force slings them apart sending two successive green energy slashes that look like an X that can make ghost clones disappear and deliver a great deal of damage to the original but takes some energy) which sent Dan flying as his clones disappeared but of Danny's clones disappeared too "I forgot you have grown" said Dan as he landed with a thud "but so have I" with that he punched the ground creating an ever increasing seismic wave of green energy that had the same effect of the Hadouken when it hit an opponent and this sent Danny all in green flames flying and hitting and breaking one of the big rocks around and fell face down then Dan floated towards Danny "oh come on you are better than this" said Dan "yes I am" said a voice behind Dan "WHAT?!" "What's the matter Dan if you where paying attention you would saw there were three of me one disappeared after the slash and the other well" as Danny finished saying this the Danny that was face down disappeared "hn I am going to enjoy killing you" said Dan rather aggravated then with great speed delivered a punch sending Danny flying in the air as he stopped in the air Danny spread his hands and uttered "ecto spears" as spears started appearing behind him then he put hands together focusing on the point where Dan was and all the ecto spears went towards Dan to which he raised the ghost shield then teleported way then grabbed one spear that was still in the air and threw it back at Danny to which Danny dodged (matrix style) as he was coming up he was met by a superman punch from Dan sending our hero down to the ground but he quickly gets up and as he got up Dan was coming with a punch and just as if he was acting on pure instinct, he grab the wrist jumped towards the left shoulder while he threw his leg towards the right shoulder hooking his foot to the shoulder joint and continued to twist the body towards the left shoulder the torque brought down Dan to the ground locking him in while Danny sat on his back "hmm interesting if I pull my arm, your leg will break my neck and if I don't struggle my arm will strangle me. You have learnt but I could just do this…" with that Dan disappeared and appeared in the air leaving Danny to fall on his butt "Teleporting…" said a smirking Dan._

_Danny got up looking in the air "remember the ghostly wail?" asked Dan "what about it?" asked Danny "Well…" to that Dan did the ghostly wail that was different cause it was concentrated on one point a 5 meter radius around Danny to which Danny simply reverted to normal which made him phase through the ground and as soon as he phased turned ghost again and flies towards Dan "kinda makes you miss the human form doesn't it?" said Dan as he delivered an upper cut on Dan's jaw "impressive now that just makes me want to kill you whelp" said Dan "many have tried" said Danny as he reached into his back pocket and pulled out his wallet which was now green with a silver DP he opened it and placed his thumb on the right side of the wallet and said "Phantom sword." A black O-katana appeared to have jumped out of his wallet as soon as it was out he grabbed it with his left hand while putting away the wallet with his right while spinning into a samurai stance. "Huh a sword…I have one too" said Dan as a sword materialized from his hand. Taking a samurai stance he said "gift from our old friend Pariah Dark I killed mine where is yours?" "Locked him up for a second time and told my friends the creators of the map of the ghost zone to put him who-knows-where" said Danny "ENOUGH!" said Dan as he charged towards Danny as the swords met bolts of energy emanated from the sheer strength and force delivered and then it was as if two skilled samurai where locked in mortal combat bolts flying everywhere and the sounds of the swords echoed a great distance then the two separated and at that Danny charged towards Dan jumped in the air and brought the sword down on him which Dan intercepted with his sword but Dan's sword paid the price it broke due to the sheer force and Danny turned around "you re living I am not done with you" said Dan "well I am done with you" with that Danny took a stance taking the sword into its sheath as the handle touch the sheath, green slashes appeared all around Dan and "boom!" was what was heard as Dan fell face down (think Dante's slash dimension move in DMC4 concentrated on one point) "wow that is a sight to behold" as voice was heard from the east of where Danny stood and as he looked there he was arms folded a very much alive Dan ._

"_Surprised? Don't be you did the same now we are even…" said Dan "But how?" said Danny surprised "well Johnny 13 had the power to split himself into a shadow so I told him if he wanted to be spared he should teach me the and I improved it such that I can clone myself, become the shadow and let my clone do the work then I killed him anyway." said Dan with a smile "NOW ready for round three?" said Dan and to that Danny took his sword put it back, and said "bring it on half pipe" then Dan flew towards Danny and it was a game of punch, kick and intercept so fast it made SUPERMAN VS ZOD look like child's play then Dan threw multiple blasts which some hit and some Danny dodged and grabbed one again then uttered the words "successive ghost slash!" as the red blast from Dan which Danny grabbed spread to his arms and multiple blue green ghost slashes then he quickly cloned himself then his clones (4 of them) flew together with each ghost slash disappearing after hitting there target in this case Dan "if that was the real me it would have hurt" said Dan materializing from a shadow 6 meters behind Danny "you know I have had enough of your pestilence time for you to see a mode I have hidden from you out of thinking you will become me but now I will end you" said an angry Dan as he flew in the air and his eyes changed from ghostly to pure red with red static emanating from them and red flames all around him and he put his hand close in front of him charging a big, flaming, orb of destruction "well I am not surprised" said Danny "now here is mine" and with that Danny's eyes changed from normal electric green to pure icy blue with ice mist emanating from them and he was covered by blue flames took a horse stance (the one Ryu does when charging a metsu hadouken) while charging a big blue, flaming ice blast so cold it burns "YOU HAVE IT TOO NO MATTER YOU SHALL DIE!" said Dan in a rather demonic tone "NO! I SHALL DESTROY YOU ONCE AND FOR ALL" said Danny in the same tone and then the words "FLAMES OF EXTINCTION!" were heard from Dan as Danny uttered the words "ETERNAL FROST!" as these words were uttered Dan had sent out a red flaming beam towards Danny while Danny sent out a blue flaming beam that emitted mist similar to those coming out of his eyes as the two beams collided, it sent out a shockwave that knocked down all the ghosts in the Ghost zone as the ghosts started getting up they were knocked down again due to the returning backlash._

_At the battlefield there was a huge explosion taking a sixty mile radius all around trapping the two combatants in it. And after the explosion had subsided, the dust cleared nothing was left except a huge sixty mile glass crater. Skulker and the other ghosts near by that ad witnessed the battle stared gob smack at the destruction done by the two phantoms and then Skulker said" The whelp wasn't kidding when he said no ones walking away from a battle of this magnitude." He said solemnly and then said" anyway its time to hunt the other whelp Dani Phantom for her pelt so I can put it at the foot of my bed or maybe near the fireplace... I'll need an interior designer." As he flew away the other ghosts all said "Eeeeeewwwweee!" That day will forever be known as the day Phantom fell in battle and the site of the battle was renamed Phantom's Valley._

_**TO BE CONTINUED…**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Disclaimer**__; I do not own Danny Phantom, Kim Possible, Naruto or Teen Titans._

_**THE THREE CHILDREN OF PROPHECY**_

_**CHAPTER 3; THE UNSTOPPABLE, RON STOPPABLE**_

_**RON'S POV**_

_When you live your life as the side kick of a teen hero you try to stay behind the scenes and act like an idiot the majority of the time so you don't make your self a target. To tell you the truth, I'm actually smarter then I let on, it's quite simple really simply analyze the situation in most cases the weapon of mass destruction then when you have found a weak spot trip it making it look accidental or be the distraction while the heroine takes out the threat the only ones who caught on were Wade because he has the whole world wired and Lord Monte Fiske A.K.A. Lord Monkey Fist after defeating him in one on one combat, he had sent one of his monkey ninjas to tail me for more information. By the time I found out it was already too late so I had arranged a meeting and I made a pact of eternal rivalry with him due to me being the only other human imbued with mystical monkey powers in exchange he will keep my secret from being revealed by him or any of his ninja. That pact had side effects such as the mystical monkey powers completely fusing with me, this gave me access to all the abilities I have when I was on an adrenaline high and a better understanding of what sensei was teaching me on being a ninja._

_After further research on why it was such a big deal I discovered something disturbing about our pact from an ancient scroll sensei gave me, turns out the pact if done with another who has mystical monkey powers will completely merge with both giving them a thousand years worth of experience and a form of immortality where they wont age after approaching their physical peak which means I stop aging at the age of 25 if my inherited mathematical mind is accurate._

_So here I am in the fight of my life, Warmonger and her boss whatever his name is 'hey we just met with all the villains that keep coming out of the woodwork I'm surprised I remember most of their names.' And Kim and I were in a good old Mexican stand off with Shego and Drakken on our side at least I think I've been wrong before. Shit has just hit the fan since Shego has an injury from Warmonger, Drakken is useless in a one on one fight and Kim doesn't have the physical prowess (for those dodo birds who don't get it, it means she is not strong enough physically) to do much harm except be an annoyance._

_So it has come to this. Today is the day that, I, the unstoppable, Ron Stoppable shall ascend to hero hood. I looked over at Kim and Shego and told them "You don't have to fight any more; they are above your level. Just leave this battle to me because I'm the only one around with the training and ability to defeat them in combat."_

_Kim and Shego looked at Ron and then looked at each other and then back at Ron and then they both said in sync "Are you crazy?! They are intergalactic conquerors from another planet with super strength and advanced technology."_

_**NORMAL POV**_

_Ron ignored them and turned to face his opponents but before he could get the Warhok's spear like weapon was sent flying towards him and before anyone knew it he was impaled and his body was lying limply on a wall of a nearby building. Upon seeing that Kim cried out Ron's name in grief and tried to run to him but Shego caught her and tried to comfort her while Drakken walked forward and said "Well now! That… was anti-climatic." _

"_Yes, it was I would have thought he would have given us a challenge the way he was talking but he went down too easily to be much of a sport he wasn't even a work out. I guess you humans are just too powerless and frail for your own good." Warhok said in disappointment._

_The two females glared dangerously at Drakken for his comment but before they could kill him they felt a build up of power coming from where Ron had been hanging. As they turn to see what was happening what they saw astounded them. Ron was leaking a blue flame like aura as this was happening he started laughing and said "Do you think a simple impaling is enough to kill an immortal, especially one who has totally merged wi__**th mystical monkey powers.**__" Ron said as he was removing the spear that was pierced through his diaphragm and threw it to the ground._

_As he said this one thing went through every ones mind and that was 'He's immortal.' This was followed up with other individual thought of 'since when and why didn't he tell me about it, I am his girlfriend after all may be he just figured it out or was waiting for the right moment to tell me.' Kim thought though with a bit of doubt._

'_I wonder if I can find a way to give my self immortality it was said to be impossible but this child just disproved that theory.' _

'_hmn interesting kid I wonder what other surprises he has under his sleeves, how and when did he become immortal on another thought how old is he really a few decades maybe a few centuries'_

'_The earthling is interesting maybe he will stand a challenge it's been a long time since we had a serious battle' thought both Warhok and Warmonger._

_The three combatants slowly walked towards each other until there was a meters distance between them. Ron then got into his Tai shing pek kwar stance as the aliens got into theirs (see the cartoon for a better image). They stood still studying each other for weaknesses until they heard the crow of a black crow signaling them to begin. Warhok started it off with a downwards fist slam which Ron jumped back from and Ron then ran up the arm before it was retracted, swung from Warhok's shoulder landing on his back and struck the back of his neck were a pressure point should be and jumped off as Warhok fell to the ground. Every one watching was shocked at seeing Ron take down an alien warrior that the combined forces of Kim and Shego could not and with such ease and fluidity._

"_That was easy, too easy if you ask me. Hey! Hokwar get up you aren't fooling anyone this is supposed to be a fight not a spar. So Rufus __**lets get dangerous.**__" He said as he removed Rufus from his pocket and threw the naked mole rat that surprisingly had a sharp chopstick on his back towards warmonger. Rufus did a double mid air flip and landed on his feet, he then starts twirling the chopstick like a martial artist does his boo staff and stops in a ready position as white flame like aura permeates from his body similar to Ron's own aura._

_**With Rufus**_

_Warmonger upon seeing the mole rat taunting her she proceeds with the first thought of action she could come up with, she tries to kick him away like a soccer ball but Rufus jumps onto her right leg runs up to her knee and stabs the joint on his way down on a point where her leg is left useless for the remaining duration of the fight. Upon seeing this she gets angry and uses the hip to lift the limp leg and then drop it on the mole rat in a stomp like manner which led Rufus to rolls to the left getting to her blind spot and quickly attacks her left ankle making her lose her balance and fall on her side._

_Like Ron, Rufus was not convinced that the battle could be over so quickly so he keeps an attentive eye on Warmonger as she lay on the ground. Rufus then stiffens as she takes out a watch-like device and puts it on her wrist. She then presses a few times on the screen and afterwards starts to shrink down to Rufus's size._

"_You're not the first creature of you're size that we have in countered. This is our answer to pick on someone your own size. And I see you utilize a diverse method of battle dealing with pressure points to immobilize you're opponent well tough luck cause our race has evolved to only be temporarily paralyzed from such attacks for only a minute which means you have to try harder to be a challenge." Warmonger said to Rufus who just nodded his head in understanding and mentally relayed the message to Ron through a link created from them being blasted by the same waves of mystical monkey energy._

_Rufus then puts his staff back on his back and gets into the tall monkey stance confusing Warmonger with his strange battle positioning due to the blatantly obvious openings. Assuming the creature is not used to fighting opponents of his own size she rushes in to end the fight quickly but is surprised with how he moves his body reducing the damage from her punch to his chest and creating an opening for a devastating blow to her head causing her to stumble backwards to gain her second wind but Rufus was having none of that as he rushed forward with a spinning back fist to her head keeping her disoriented and then following up by grabbing her arm and judo flipping her to the pavement and finishing it up with a brutal punch to the diaphragm knocking the air out of her lungs._

_Upon seeing this Kim was left flabbergasted on Rufus's advanced battle skills and then takes out her kimunicator and calls Wade. "Hello Kim what's up, I just herd that you teamed up with Shego to fight of an alien invasion how is it turn out I don't have any surveillance but I am just about to get a satellite feed on you're location." Wade said as he was quickly typing on his computer._

"_We had our butts kicked that's what happened and the Ron stepped up to the plate with Rufus and managed to not only land an actual hit but made it look easy, can you tell me how that is possible when the combined forces of Shego and I couldn't?" Kim asked._

"_Well that's easy he has been hiding his true skills from the very beginning. I only found out a month ago after reviewing most of you're missions and satellite feeds of his trip to Japan for that exchange student program you're school had and saw how he single handedly defeated a powered up Monkey fist. He asked me to keep it quiet but it seems the cat is out of the bag. His whole personality falls under his style of fighting he doesn't just practice it he lives It." Wade said to a confused Kim._

"_What do you mean lives it?" Kim asked. "What I mean is Ron's style of Tai shing pek kwar is known as the lost monkey a technique where the combatant gives an impression of cluelessness towards the enemy hence he is underestimated and given enough opportunity to end the fight swiftly. While as Rufus is using the tall monkey style which utilizes deliberate openings to make you're opponent attack first so as to retaliate on the newly opened locations with devastating blows and grabs which lead to causing the opponent to suffer sever bodily damage for attacking them. And for the record Ron is actually a genius in his own right, he just acts stupid and he drew up most of the gadgets on you're super suit." Wade replied._

_As this was being said Shego and Drakken where listening in and were quite impressed and still had a bit of anger at being deceived for so long. They then turn to see Ron and Warhok who had just gotten up and was glaring heatedly at Ron for how quickly he had been dispatched._

_**With Ron**_

_Warhok rushed forward with another punch this time to the side of Ron's head but was easily dodged with Ron ducking and as he was about to deliver a punch to Warhok's gut Warhok had used the momentum of his punch to turn and delivered a spinning low kick with speed that wasn't there before taking out Ron's feet from under him before Ron could hit the ground he was punched in the stomach and due to the impact his body created a small crater. Warhok thinking that the fight was over due to the dissipation of Ron's aura smirked but his victory was short lived as Ron opened his eyes showing that they were now a deep blue consumed in blue flames as his body once was and his hair slicked back as if he had applied hair gel and his muscles bulged evidence of such were the muscle imprints on his long sleeve shirt that is usually loose fitting. Ron quickly grabbed Warhok's arm slung his leg over Warhok's head throwing him on his back while in a jujitsu arm lock._

"_how did a human such as yourself obtain such power it is unfathomable if you join us we could rule the galaxy together, think about all the possibilities, you wouldn't have to fight for these weaklings they would fight for you." Warhok said while under the arm lock._

"_hn… I can only think of two things possible the first is my girlfriend Kim and the other is a big bowl of Buenos Nachos Grande Size after I have defeated you." Ron replied_

"_In that case __**die." **__Warhok said as he rolled backwards landing on his feet and then lifting up Ron and bringing him down for an earthshaking slam. Upon impact Ron released his hold while he coughed up blood from his mouth._

_**With Rufus**_

"_You fight like a berserker but much more calculating though you lack the physical strength to be a serious threat, if you join us we can remedy you're weakness you have the potential to be a great warrior." Warmonger said. Rufus's reply was to shake his head in a negative manner returned to his stance and gave her the universal 'bring it' taunt that proved to be a fitting end to their discussion._

_Rufus came with a haymaker which she dodged under and quickly caught him off guard with a German suplex. Rufus tried to get up but was kicked in the ribs by Warmonger until he lay still drifting in and out of consciousness. Upon see that she won the fight she turned around to see Warhok kicking Ron in the head as he tried to get up and then started to continuously kick him in the ribs._

_Kim upon seeing this tries to motivate him by screaming "Ron if you get up and win this fight I will give you the most breathe taking kiss you've ever had." Upon hearing this and figuring out what Kim was trying to do he said "Uhm… Kim, I think you should try harder then that if you want to motivate me." Shego upon hearing this shouted "you've just been told you'll have a make out session with the only most beautiful teenage girl you know that is willing to date you, WHAT MORE DO YOU WANT? A COMPLIMENTARY LAP DANCE?" Kim ignoring Shego's remark says "I will personally buy you Buenos nachos and feed them to you in my cheerleader outfit." Shego looked at Kim and said "You just down graded the deal you could have told him he could get extra frisky or something like that what do you think nachos will do at least offer a lap dance while you're at it!"_

_**Play I Will Not Bow by Breaking Benjamin**_

_Ron slowly stood up as the blue flames came back with a vengeance but instead of just licking his body it started to grow into the form of a monkey. "What power, what incredible power, what will power to summon such force, what spectacular magnificent unadulterated power. What are you? Who are you?" Warhok fearfully said as he unconsciously took a step back._

"_What am I? Who am I? Stop asking foolish questions I am me and you are you. I am a human infused with mystical monkey power. As for whom I am, I already told you I am the Middleton__** Mad Dog, Fearless Ferret 2.0, unstoppable, RON STOPPABLE, THE MONKEY MASTER. As from this day forth my enemies shall call me THE REVENANT." **__As he said that a tail sprouted from his ethereal monkey form. Ron then ran towards Warhok at a speed so fast it seemed as if he had disappeared only to reappear mid leg sweep to the left of Warhok. Warhok taken by surprise could not defend himself and was swept of his feet but before he could recuperate Ron had brought down his fist smashing Warhok into the pavement creating a crater. Ron took a step back not dropping his guard as he observed Warhok struggle to get up. When Warhok finally stood up straight his chest piece fell of due to the damage sustained he took a glance at it and spit out a glob of purple blood and then turned back to look at Ron and got into a fighting stance and started charging up purple chi into his fist. "Your not the only one to unlock the power of chi the only surprise is that you haven't burned yourself out with your body enhancement technique all I need to enhance are my fists and you'll be dead soon enough." Warhok said as he charged at Ron but as he was about to punch Ron the chi around his fist dissipated causing his bare chi deprived fist to land harmlessly on Ron's cheek. Ron then kicked Warhok in the ribs sending him into the wall Ron was impaled on "My little sister can create more chi than that and she is only four years old. I just finished sapping all of your excess chi and Rufus has done the same for Warmonger we have been absorbing your chi from the beginning of the fight there was no way you were going to win." Ron said._

"_That is impossible chi manipulation of that level takes years to learn and master." Warhok said in astonishment as he tried standing up with the spear Ron dropped at the beginning of the fight as a crutch. "I have been using it since I received my mystical monkey powers and it is useful in getting Hana tired enough for her naps." Ron explained._

_This brought varying reactions most being 'That is ingenious tiring out your opponent without him noticing' Kim's thoughts were 'He uses that on Hana and never thought of telling me about it, he could have used that on the tweebs for crying out loud think of all the free time babysitting.'_

"_Rufus its time to finish it." Ron told Rufus and both got into a stance (think Ken from super street fighter 4 hadouken stance) as they started charging a blue orbs of pure chi energy between their respective hands as they were doing this Warhok started charging up his spear with whatever was left of his chi as warmonger did the same with a collapsible spear she removed from her pouch._

_**End Song**_

_With the remainder of their power they flung their spears at their respective opponents but as they did that Ron called out __**"Monkey rampAGE WAAAAVVVVE" **__while bringing his arms forward, Rufus doing the same releasing the energy towards their opponents. The two waves obliterated the chi covered spears and washed upon Warhok and Warmonger disintegrating them on impact. Seeing the fight is over Ron picked up Rufus and walk towards Kim only to give into exhaustion and start falling. Kim ran to catch him but before she could reach him a portal opened up and sucked a surprised Ron and Rufus into it. The last thing they heard was a scared Kim calling for Ron._

_**TO BE CONTINUED…**_

_**Please review I want to know what you think of the story so far. Like it hate it say something… I'm begging you puhhleeeaaheeheez.**_


End file.
